lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Universal Revolution/Master page
PAGE The Great Universal Revolution, also known as the War of Reformation, Twelve-Year War and The Great Catalyst, was an extremely massive universal upheaval revolution Super-War that took place between the Universal Superstate of Alliances (System) and the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), and superarc by TheGreatKuzon!. It began in April 1113 following several years of raising tension and rebellion across the universe, in response to spreading Lookout Crew and democratic influences, primarily by Emperor Kuzon Jr. of the Great Empire, which provoked the long-hidden Universal Supersystem, ran by elite Eldreyn elves that believe they are the masterrace and meant to rule the universe. The time period of the revolution was a time of complete chaos, disorder, opposition, insurrection, and total revolution that ripped the universe apart. Overall, the conflict remains the largest and most complex universal superwar conflict that ever occurred at any point in history. Both sides of the war comprised nearly half of the entire universe (hundreds of billions of galaxies worth). Some say it succeeded the Herulean War. The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) was once again involved in the war along with the Lookout Crew, however, it was part of the superalliance, the GUAOF. The arc collided with the Hesos Arc and Edenian War. The arc began on 22 September 2015. Overview Beginnings During the 1108-10 period, in which Emperor Kuzon Jr. was undertaking his great KJ Over the Universe political tour, much propaganda (anti-democratic) was spread by unknown sources that most suspected were the Universal Supersystem (a very high council system of elites that dominate universal politics indirectly). They would be correct. KJ himself a member of House Farwyn (part of the council), noticed many of his fences and contacts dropped him and suspicious activity was occurring. After returning to Earth in September 1110, KJ faced much praise but also much criticism for leaving Earth for such a long time. Tensions were arising amongst universal noblemen and elite, as much trade and economic status dropped significantly, like a crash. Such a crash occured on 11 November 1111, which also barely effected the Great Empire's economy. Throughout most of 1111, everything remained in relative peace though conflicts were increasing. The entire supersystem had a temporary shutdown in January 1112, which significantly affected all trade. The system went into complete chaos, and billions of planets began losing power and money, as well as influence. Alliances dropped everywhere. By fall, the entire universe was in chaos and approaching a completely new discourse of events. Along with heavy tensions, speculation was raised highly in the fall of 1112. Originally having a Grand Council planned for September, it was suddenly put off until further notice (which hadn't happened in over 700 years). This raised suspicions among the elite community of blackmail and fraud, as well as treason. The ball dropped in December 1112, when strange troops (classified as Universal Supersystem Elite Sentinels, which are a rarely used and not formally organized military) were spotted occupying certain galaxies in large number, especially around the Capitol Planet (their base). Immediately some planets took executive martial action. Many went into a full state of martial law. End Immediately following Ninthalor's defeat, the majority Supersystem forces remained in place and continued to take hold by force. They were dealt with over a short period of time, however, the war was officially declared over 1 hour after his defeat in the Valley of Essensu. The entire multiverse was permanently destroyed and retconned (as is the cycle), reuploaded. The Lookout Crew rushed to the Capitol where millions were storming the Governance Office in chaos and tension, awaiting the results of the battle. KJ officially announced and declared that Ninthalor had been defeated and the war was over '''as of 5 September 1125. They then signed the official treaty while everyone around the universe celebrated that the Revolution was finally over. The Grand Alliance then dissipated, and re-organized an entirely new form of universal supersystem, that was led by a council and not individual people, and couldn't be used to gain power. The Constitution of Allied Systems was ratified on 20 September. The remains of the year were spent reorganizing the government. The period after this was a great period of reconstruction known as the Harmonium. The Dragon Balls were used to restore much of the damage. This lasted for hundreds of years. Ninthalor NINTHALOR = plot to take control of all universes, universal mastergod, psychotic, great leader, godly, violent, sadistic, dramatic, power-driven asshole. Universe buster in the least. Not revealed until 1119. *7 million years old *4 sons (Elsyntris, Varvi, Everin, Chanther) *Ties with Kochaku *Locked soul into the universe, so if you destroy him you destroy the universe''' (and disrupt it), but by not fighting him, you increase his power *Takes complete control of the multiverse and its energies, reverses the Laws of Nature (so attacks malfunction and all are useless) *Locks Gods + their influence in OW (Cursed Master Seals) *Genius, intelligent, violent, sadistic, destructive, obsessed with power *Fed up with evergrowing universal democratic idenitity *50,000 galaxy-wide 50,000,000 long 'Get Fucked' Supermissle *Universal Rip, merge universes *madara style, final battle planet jumping *rip open universal walls; all universes form into a single universe *Studied at Nu-Del + was in Ancient Existial Order (monk) *Jashin events caused him (+the system) to gain more power than ever before. *hates son Chanther and kills him *exterminated his ex-mistress' entire race for 'being a whore and giving him Chanther' ABILITIES *Shitload "You are fucking weak. I am the Masterking, the Christ, leader of the universe for 7 million years. You do not question me, you obey, for I am your master. Now you are FUCKED and will face your end." "I am above you. DEAL with it. You're not the leader of the universe, are you?" "I will rip out your soul and fucking destroy it. Now get wrecked." "I am superior to everyone in every universe. That's why I am meant to be its gloried leader. I am a God above all Gods. You are a weak mortal coward who is worth absolutely nothing, but to be put the fuck down like an animal. Controlled. Disciplined. Now prepare to face my fucking wrath and burn in eternal torture with all your other friends. Prepare to DIE." Major lore/stuff included in the arc *The Black Dawn = elite multiversal assassination cult * Supercores = utilizes 130% each LCrew member's power * Constitution of Universal Allied Systems (drafted by Grand Council by KJ, signed 20 Aug 1125) Scrolls * Unnsei Files (1/1114) = detail information, Princes, technological concepts * Norad Files (9/1117) = detail Uzbek Conquest, ancient lore, Elusk'nava, Black Dawn, Axaloi, multiversal-conquering Multiversal Superlockdown (1120-25) * 5 years long * Complete darkness/silence * All universal boundaries ripped apart; 1 huge universe * Other World open into void (Gods permanently destroyed; their God powers given to Ninthalor) * Ninthalor becomes a Supergod (indestructible; tangent energies) * Permanently ruins/stains the multiverse (LCrew must destroy it and in turn kill themselves) * Ninthalor can only be defeated if universe is permanently destroyed (as he is the universe); old copy of the universe as of 1 day before is luckily found (or else existence would've been permanently destroyed); however Ninthalor is present in it (tho weakened due to Elyus' minor influence, and defeatable) * PERMANENT UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION (Sep 4 1125) ** Universe luckily saved in other dimension (minutes after destruction) ** Everyone's consciousness 'archives' saved and restored; everyone brought back ** Things return to normal; adjustments made to new universe. However, new dimension depowers people automatically. ** Defeat Ninthalor The Hokai Meaning "the verge". The Hokai is a legendary comet-like power cluster that only appears once every 50 billion years. It is to signal that the multiverse is about to be retconned once again, to prevent mortals from growing too powerful. It grants the Eldreyn race extremely high power and full potential. Lasts for several months. It causes all stars and bright planets in the universe to go dim (blackout). The System knew the Hokai's coming signalled that the Multiverse was coming to yet another close and was upon the verge of a retcon/reboot. So they used it to their advantage, and came out of secrecy, only 12 years before it happened. Them saying they did it because they feared the LCrew influence was a lie (mostly). They knew after Hokai passed, they'd have permanent universal control. Major plot point in the entire arc. First appears January 5 1125. The entire year is Hell until the final finale when the multiverse is perma-destroyed, retconned, and reuploaded. Events Prologue * ~Black+White; review tensions between 1108 and 1112 + Grand Tour * ~11/25/12 = Universal Embassy (LCrew leaders + KJ) on Planet Tarnava * ~12/3/12 = Troops discovered * ~12/25/12 = Christmas Council 1113 (Part 1) - completed * ~4/15/13 = Begin War * 4/26/13 = Battle of Phuur (debut battle) loss --> Council to elect KJ as Master Commander of GUAOF * 6/1/13 = Battle at 607-B win * 7/25/13 = Mass Invasion of District 8 (WQ) by GUAOF loss * 8/8/13 = Capture of the West Quadrant win * 10/15/13 = Invasion of Nikdia win 1114 (Part 2) * 1/18/14 = Breaching Base Unnsei- -> Discover information about energies/power * 1/25/14 = Siege of 771-D win - -' Elsyntris Duur fought and killed', plans discovered to conquer multiverse * 7/10-17/14 = Congress of States (diplomatic) - discuss plans * 7/30/14 = System implements slavery + slave planets * 10/9/14 = Attack on Dayn-Sol (magical System planet) win * 11/28/14 = The Great Ikimono (magic supermonster) 1115 (Part 3) * 2/1/15 = Invasion of District 4 (SQ) Part I loss - Kuzynthia debuts * 4/1/15 = Invasion of District 4 Part II win * 5/8-12/15 = Leveling the South Quadrant but part of WQ conquered at same time LCrew 75y * 9/22/15 = Conquering SQ '' * ''11/5/15 = The Alcoin Insurrection begins * 12/3/15 = War in Everspace (dimensional) --> Complete Universal Lockdown (grid) 1116 (Part 4) * 3/23/16 = Battle on New Haggar (during ExpoUniverse, System infiltrates using Ultima Sentinels, Kuro debuts) - Priestess Khan is fought and killed win - detailing information about the Great Hokai * 4/22/16 = Ocarin assassinated by elite spies ** ''Xoclovian Insurrection against GUAOF'' * 5/1/16 = Siege of the Empire - burning of SC, planet alignment outing win --> Kuzlings redebut * 7/10/16 = Genocide of the Innocents (NQ) --> Egnifium debuts/'Everin Duur fought and killed''' on Planet of the Wisps'' ** ''The Plague - extremely massive disease epidemic started by System (over 800 billion races killed off/extinct) + char dies'' 1117 (Part 5) * 2/25/17 = Espionage of District 19 (recover 7 scrolls, discover massive system of hyperdimensional vortexes; Varvi takes scrolls and takes them elsewhere to a receptacle) failure * 4/8/17 = Fall of the Planet of the Gods (planet destroyed + Nami suicide) * 8/20/17 = Universal system collapse; complete chaos endures due to rebellionists/unionists --> Nala dies * 9/1/17 = Infiltrating Base Norad --> recover scrolls Varvi hid ** ''The Uzbek Conquest - System mass rapes/pillages entire race (Uzbekians) they believe to be their mythical second half, to achieve full potential/masterrace and become much more powerful as they originally were when they conquered universe'' 1118 (Part 6) * 1/1/18 = Sack of Daryn - Retrieving the Scrolls (recover last 2 scrolls) -> Master Vorin + Hushan debut. Talk about Black Dawn Cult. * 5/11/18 = Sphere of Elusk'Nava (metaphysical mental destructor ball that kills several chars) hidden in Eldrayic sanctuary. * 11/11/18 = Night of Tears (Uzbek sanctuarial homeland attacked). Egnifium used to poison Uzbeks. 1119 (Part 7) * 2/28/19 = Destruction of the Daar Galaxy (supergalaxy allied with GUAOF) * 6/1 - 27/19 = Great Battle of Chanin. Uses Egnifium. * 12/27/19 = Hack of the Basillica. Use the Assix (deathstar) to unlock entrance. '''Chanther Duur fought and killed' --> Ninthalor debuts. System appears to be defeated.'' 1120 (turning point - Part 8) * 5/8/20 = Hall of Justice meeting (UAGP). LCrew 80yo. KJ resigns from King of Earth, gives position to _______. * 6/1/20 = 50,000,000 galaxy long Supermissile nuke through universe (Supercore);' Multiversal Superlockdown''' initiated. System relaunched more powerful than ever, though warfare is no longer the norm.'' * 6/11/20 = Great Battle of Korn loss. System uses Egnifium. 1121 * ''Year of War (no major events)'' 1122 (Part 9) *''12/16-26/22 = Realm of the Aetherium. Master Vorin uses ancient spell to send LCrew back to 10,000,000 BA when Eldreyn ruled universe, onto massive superplanet Aethe. LCrew recovers the magical blade Dawnfang, which weakens Eldreyn, before Axaloi can seal his soul into the blade. '' 1123 (Part 10) * 2/12/23 = Battle of Moiverre (Dawnfang used to seal GUAOF victory). 1124 (Part 11) *''3/5/24 = The Quantum Network. Disable the Grid through a massive network of powercores. Varvi Duur killed. David Vafer fought and killed.'' 1125 (Part 12) * 1/5/25 = The Hokai appears in multiverse, signalling 8 months left. Eldreyn gain significant power. Timed perfectly. * 8/20/25 = GUAOF Constitutional Congress - '''Constitution of Universal Allied Systems' (drafted by KJ, ???, signed 20 Aug 1125)'' * 9/4/25 = Old Universe destroyed permanently; everyone killed; new universe created in dimension with same exact stuff (characters RETCONNED hard due to new universe/dimension's limitatons) * 9/5/25 = Ninthalor fought in the Valley of Essensu (CHANGED TO REALM OF OBLIVION) and defeated. War ends, universe reunited, new system reinstated. ** KJ eye scarred FUTURE (HARMONIUM) * 1/25/1130 - 1/28/1133 = KJ's Universal Restoration Tour Gallery UniversalEmbassy.jpg|Universal Embassy (11/25/12) ChristmasCouncil.jpg|Christmas Council (12/25/12) OdysseyEmpire.jpg|The Revolution Begins (4/15/13) EliteShips.jpg|Battle at Phuur (4/26/13) Revolution2.jpg|Strike on 607-B (6/1/13) JulySpace2.jpg|Invasion of West Quadrant (7/25/13) Alphacore.jpg|Alphacore - Capture of WQ (8/8/13) InvasionOfNikdia.jpg|Invasion of Nikdia (10/15/13) SystemPlans.jpg|Secret Plans - Breaching Unnsei (1/18/14) Elsyntris.jpg|Elsyntris Duur on 771-D (1/25/14) ElsyntrisForm.jpg|Elsyntris "Great Flying Dragon' form CongressOfStates.jpg|The GUAOF Congress of States (7/10-17/14) AShaiPalace.jpg|The A'Shai Palace, where the C.O.S. took place Revolution9.jpg|System Planet Dayn-Sol (10/9/14) DaynSol.png|Surface of Dayn-Sol Revolution7.jpg|Magical sky of Dayn-Sol Eldreyn3.jpg|The Master Justicar of Dayn-Sol Ikimono.jpg|The Great Ikimono, planet-eating magical monster (11/28/14) Revolution3.jpg|Invasion of District 4 (SQ) (2/1/15) Revolution6.jpg|Invasion of D4 Part II (4/1/15) Revolution4.jpg|Siege of the USP (5/8-12/15) AlcoinInsurrection.jpg|Alcoin Insurrection (9/22/15) JuneSpace.jpg|Capture of the South Quadrant (11/5/15) EverSpace.gif|Battle in dimensional Everspace (12/2/15) MultiversalLockdown.jpg|The Universal Lockdown grid system Revolution.jpg|Battle at New Haggar (3/23/16) Eldreyn2.jpg|Priestess Khan, commander at Haggar Ocarin.jpg|Ocarin is assassinated (4/22/16) SiegeEmpire.jpg|Siege of the Empire (5/1/16) JulySpace.jpg|Genocide of the Innocents in the North Quadrant, led by Everin (7/10/16) Everin.png|Everin Duur inside of the realm of the Egnifius Parallelium (inside Egnifium) EverinForm.jpg|Everin in his "Universal Destructo Lizard" form Egnifium.jpg|The Egnifium WarNuke.jpg|Siege of Edenia - the Night of Tears (6/25/17) SystemCollapse.jpg|The Complete Universal System Collapse - chaos incites everywhere (8/25/17) RoyalMeeting.jpg|KJ's Royal GUAOF Meeting during the Period of Hell (8/25-9/3/17) NorthQuadrantInvasion.png|System Invasion of the North Quadrant (10/13/17) Daryn.jpg|Sack of Daryn (1/1/18) EluskNava.png|Sphere of Elusk'Nava (5/11/18) Mastercore.jpg|Destruction of the Daar Galaxy (2/18/19) Chanin.jpg|Great Battle of Chanin (6/1 - 27/19) Basillica.jpg|Hack of the Basillica (System HQ in other dimension) (12/27/19) Supercore.png|The Assix (concentrate beam on Basillica to unlock entrance barrier) Chanther.jpg|Chanther Duur, youngest and weakest son of Ninthalor. Killed by father inside Basillica. Ninthalor.jpg|Ninthalor debuts after killing son Ninthalor4.png|Ninthalor transforms into 'Super Form' Ninthalor3.jpg|Ninthalor launches the 50,000,000 Galaxy long Supermissile (6/1/20) BattleKorn.jpg|Battle of Korn (6/25/20) PlanetOfTheWisps.jpg|Realm of Essensu (energy output) SackOfDaryn.jpg|Battle of Moiverre (2/12/23) Varvi.jpg|Varvi Duur. (4/14/23) Category:Arcs Category:Role-Play